


Unexpected Presents

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley has provided an unexpected present for Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Originally written for inell and posted to Livejournal in 2006.

Hermione sat next to the toilet bowl and held her hair back from her head. Kingsley hovered nervously outside the door. Hermione groaned and clutched her stomach.

“Are you all right, love?” Kingsley called through the closed door. Hermione looked over at the bin and sighed.

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

“I’m so sorry, Hermione. I just wanted to try out the recipe from _Witches Weekly._ I’d never made Christmas pudding before.” Kingsley continued pacing, wringing his hands. He couldn’t believed he’d poisoned her, not on their first Christmas as a couple.

“It’s okay, Kingsley. Really.” Hermione struggled to stand and then retrieved the box she’d thrown into the bin.

“You don’t have to say that…”

“Kingsley,” Hermione interrupted, opening the door, “it’s not your fault.”

Kingsley opened his mouth to protest but closed it quickly when he saw what Hermione had in her hand. “Oh.”

“Yes, oh,” Hermione replied, the pregnancy kit shaking in her hand.

Kingsley’s face erupted into a huge smile and he lifted his wife up in the air and spun her around. “We’re going to be parents!”

“We are,” Hermione giggled. “Best Christmas present you could have ever given me.”


End file.
